


[podfic] It Serenely Disdains To Destroy Us

by thelizards



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelizards/pseuds/thelizards
Summary: Martin gnaws his lower lip. “Do you think he’ll - I mean, do you think it’ll be…”Melanie's smile becomes a little less of a grimace. She claps his shoulder, not ungently. “Martin. It’ll be fine. It’s only temporary. He’s not moving in.”Martin chuckles. “Yes. Of course.”-Jon's flat is being fumigated. He is not impressed. Martin offers his spare bedroom.





	[podfic] It Serenely Disdains To Destroy Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Serenely Disdains to Destroy Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180039) by [trill_gutterbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/pseuds/trill_gutterbug). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/48713327162/in/dateposted-public/)

[Google Drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zFZ40TH1uaqrb5uwG59c6MTV-OJ-IZ7v/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to trill_gutterbug for giving recording permission for this. I had a lot of fun! if you enjoyed the story, go drop them a line on the original fic to let them know
> 
> brief note: I changed recording locations part way through due to housing stuff. If it sounds a little different after the 35 minute mark, thats why ;)


End file.
